


The sound of a kiss

by UndeadRobins



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: "The sound of a kiss is not so loud as that of a cannon, but its echo lasts a great deal longer." – Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kissathon





	The sound of a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musesfool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/gifts).



> Written for the Kissathon for a prompt from Musesfool

The first time Poe kisses them, it's a quiet, barely noticeable affair.

The three of them are together - as they always are - eating a meal and talking about their day. Poe is silent, for a change, listening to the others talk about lightsabers and droids and ship repairs. It's the same things they talk about every day, joking and laughing together, trying to one-up each other, but there's something different about the way Poe feels.

He doesn't know if it's the way Rey smiles at him, lighting up the room, or if it's the way Finn nudges against his shoulder, leaving a warm imprint where they touched, but everything feels brighter, more intense, and he is almost dizzy with the wonder of it.

He can't help it when he leans over and kisses Finn. It's barely there, just the briefest touch of their lips, but he knows it's right. In the silence that follows, he repeats the action with Rey, who keeps her eyes shut even after he's moved away, as though she's trying to memorise the feeling. It takes a few moments for the silence to fade, and when it does, he gets to watch as Finn moves around the table to kiss Rey.

They all just sit there, looking at each other, and Poe knows that everything has changed. Even though, in so many ways, absolutely nothing has changed.


End file.
